The Secrets of the Darkest Arts
by ussaid.ishaq
Summary: The Secrets of the Darkest Arts has finally been released to the Public. The book contains the steps to perform the type of magic that has been feared and respected since the beginning. Studying this book will give the reader information that he may not find in any other source. Prepare to learn the world's darkest arts.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:  
**

**If I would have owned Harry Potter, I would not have been here. Nether less, I don't own any copy-rights below, but the titles that have not yet been copy-righted, well you can assume they are my creation and I won't take kindly to someone else taking credit. **

**PS. There will be more uploaded if you review. The first chapter after this will tell about the structure of jinxes, hexes and curses.  
**

* * *

**I****n****troduction**

This book, named _The Secrets of The Darkest Arts,_ consists purely of medieval tomes and scrolls that were discovered throughout the world. These were then gathered by Aunifer Quatremaine, a famous yet controversial scholar who wrote a book from these, named _Noir__ Habileté, _in circa 11th Century. However, before Aunifer had anytime to distribute his works, he was seized and burned at a stack in Paris. _Noir Habileté _had only a handful of copies, and after Aunifer's death, must of them were burned by ignorant muggles. However, one particularly detailed edition had came into the possession of my great-grandfather, and since then it had lain in our family's rather large library. I may take the liberty of calling myself a rather unusually talented wizard, and my interest always been in the most ancient and powerful magic. It concerns me little if said magic had a rather infamous origin and thus, since the day I have relocated my great-grandfather's copy of _Noir Habileté, _I have been absorbed and impressed by the books extremely informative and logical stance on black magic. The book may not impress people with its moral perspectives, yet it is undeniable that the information concealed in its criticized pages hold much importance in the evolution of our more tamed jinxes and curses. So, I decided to translate the book from runes to a more simpler language, and thus expand it in the reach of our normal wizards and witches. I also have corrected and contributed to the original author through my own lifetime's worth of experience and education, and thus I now present you with my book, _The Secrets of The Darkest Arts_, that will educate the reader beyond anything that they may find in other sources.


	2. Curses: Structures

**Structure of jinxes, hexes and curses.**

* * *

"The key to the creation of misery lay in three phrases" **- Herpo the Foul, Greek dark wizard**

Jinxes, hexes and curses are the spells that are relative to dark magic.

A curse is a solemn utterance intended to invoke magic to inflict harm or punishment on someone or something. A jinx and hex is the same as a curse, but they are "weaker" and less dark.

Casting a curse, a jinx or a hex is a relatively simple matter compared to inventing one. Inventing a curse cannot be achieved by an average wizard or witch, and only those that are gifted at birth might be able to master this very complex branch of magic.

However, due to researches by Herpo the foul, a Greek wizard, we can break down Curses into three portions; _archí̱_, _schi̱matismós_ and _elef̱théro̱si̱_. These translate to start, formation and release respectively. During the _archí̱_ stage, the curse is the most powerful because it has taken form inside the wizard's magical core, but it is yet only a ball of dark magical energy. During the _schi̱matismós_ the curse adopts the structure that is in the wizards mind. The structure is concealed in the incarnation of said curse, and it can be changed. The same is for jinxes and hexes.

To change the structure of the said spell, we only need to change the incarnation. _Crucio_, the torturing curse, can be transformed to _Crucio Maximus_, the more powerful version with something as simple as uttering a extra word, of course that is if you have the skills to execute the spell. But it was a much more difficult work for the wizard who actually invented this particular spell, because he would have to map out the structure of the spell and upgrade the branches that are necessary. A simple mistake might cause him his life.

If one is looking to create a new spell, you always have to alter the structure of an existing spell, for it is extremely unlikely to create an entirely new structure and expect to survive it.

To give an instructing example, I will map the structure of the Imperious Curse:

_'Imperio_

_Im-PEER-ee-oh_

_Replace the "im-PEER-ee-oh" with runes_

_Then alter the runes as necessary, and then after you are done, return the runes to Latin, Catalan or any other magic-supporting alphabet script.'_

Note: It is advised to not try this activity since the consequences of failure are death

There is only one curse in the world whose structure had never been modified with, and that is no other but the Killing Curse, _Avada Kedavra_. No one has dared to change its structure because of fear of the curse, and those who have tried have not lived to tell the tale. This means that _Avada Kedavra_ has no known block.


End file.
